castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Quickly filling your Elite Guard
Most of the pain of getting the actual links isn't necessary. You can copy someone else's elite guard request, then replace the user number with another army member's (which you can see in the link to the person's keep). 07:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Where? You know I've heard that. I've looked for that line a few times and i haven't really seen it. well the name part i mean. I found it easier just to do it my way. but if you could make the process quicker get me a screen shot or something of the line your talkingabout and i'll update it. but what do you think of the general idea? I've been using it for a while now. and i have got to say its incredable how fast i can get my guard filled. Quickly Filling Your Elite Guard Hi there. I wanted to let you know that I have edited your page. If you are dissatisfied with the resulting page you, of course, can revert it to the former version. I know that it is a little less brief but it doesn't leave much room for doubt as to all the instructions. I also corrected spelling and word choice errors (such as "Through" to replace "Threw", etc.). I added comments about sharing your Elite Guard links with other computers and friends. I did not add, but want to note here, that the method for adding guard can be made even simpler and faster. On most PC's, especially with Explorer as the browser, and all Macs running Safari, that the "Add to Bookmarks" menu choice is available by simply RIGHT CLICKING on a PC or OPTION CLICKING on a Mac, the link itself. It is not necessary to even open the page to bookmark it. So to add your friends CTA for Guard you simply go to their page in Castle Age and RIGHT CLICK (or OPTION CLICK) and choose "Add link to Bookmarks" and you are done unless there is no posting for Elite Guard. In that case you can still go to their Facebook page and use this method on a link that is posted there. The ability to navigate to the folder of choice is provided when this method is used, so you can save any link to any folder within your Bookmarks or the main Bookmark folder itself. Creating an "Elite Guard" folder is advisable before beginning to add the links. I have been using this method and sharing it with my army for some time now. I have it posted to the groups I belong to, as well as to my wall notes. I have been calling it the "Kidnap Method". LOL! I still post for Elite Guard at specific times and include the suggestion that this method be used. By "specific times" I mean whenever I have added several new army members, so that they have the opportunity to grab my link from the Facebook feed, my wall or my Castle Age Page and also whenever it comes off my Castle Age page. I suggest that everyone does, for you and your army's benefit. Thank you very much for your addition to this Wiki and allowing me to (hopefully) assist. I DO Play Castle Age, and I Have Fun! :-) In case of other computers I have a message filled with all these links in my facebook account, as I access it from multiple computers. Spriteless 23:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :At some point this article will need to be re-done as it really has too many steps and is missing the many alternatives. Keeping the list of Elite Guard links in a Facebook message is a good idea. Try adding it to the bottom of the article in a new section like "Saving Elite Guard links in a Facebook message". I will re-format it, so don't worry about how it looks. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:43 PM PST 22 Jun 2010